Glaenia
The arms and formations that rose from anger hate for their tyrant sultan of the desert rose into a power none shall ever not know. The power of Glaenia had inspired warriors, armies, and oceans of men to grasp the axe and shield where battle would be their destiny. Tyurz watches them always, Attanna's rays guides, and pushes away the void of Vulz Yamont's blighted sun. It is their divine right to take all of Turas in their immortal empire. Watch now as the forces clash, you were there oh-so-young Itan, and from your throne the madness had knelt before you in surrender to your grace. = History = The arms of the Etedhad desert spreads from an ancient time long before people were civilized enough to understand the wrong doing of eating human meat. Far before the use of iron, bronze, copper, or any raw material. Now sit before me great muse and relate to me the history of such a place that had rose from a backwards cropping city to the mightiest of empires! Ancient History The date of Glaenia's foundation dates back far before many other cities, and it is placed amongst the most elderly of places in Turas behind but eight cities, or so says tradition. In the early times Glaenia was known by a name in a long defeated tongue; Fiutept. In these days Glaenia was known for military prowess and the obsidian sickle-swords which had been used sided with wooden shields. The unintelligent primitives had not known the use of Iron that surrounded them, so the crude rocks made a force to match against spears. Often they would war with neighbor city-states in the desert of Etedhad, wars would be won and lost. It is said that they, regardless of their might, had been first defeated by the invaders of Raxoiyu giving them a new tongue. Those who remained alive in Glaenia had accepted a new ruler hailing from their rival city; Nibilia. Nibilia would rule them as a despot for years, and those who were strong in stock from the ancient city would not kneel to a ruler with unmatched power as farmers, peasants, and slaves. Foreign Rule The traditions of ancient Glaenia had long been forgotten, and buried under the sands of oppressive tyranny. Up-rise was always stomped out by the Despot, and later the Caliphs, and last by the Sultans. Six hundred years tallied long before their freedom an uprise had first occurred on any record. The Theocrats first mention the name "Glaenia" in Turassian text stating; "Lord Hittyan, the groveling peasants of Glaenia- as they now are known rise and challenge us! They claim we spit in the eye of Tyurz, embracing Eucretian. Put down the count's forces and bring me Hisstin of Hyvana foul head." The names mentioned in this ancient text boggle the brains of some of the most educated of men for Hisstin of Hyvana is known by tradition to have been an Elf from Loshedanda, yet texts say under the Theocracy all Elves, especially those of Loshedanda, were disallowed to even step a toe in Etedhad sands by orders of both their king Ilin and the Theocrat Voutyhin. They had little change in life after the riots were put down rather than a name change. Farmers would farm next to the river, women sold themselves to travelers, and priests prayed to Tyurz. In these days war was uncommon to the Etedhad people, barbarians and vagabonds were the largest of threats to the Etedhad people. Things remained this way until the Caliph Theocrat was questioned in mass about his absolute power. The Sultanate had come, civil wars in the capital of Etedhad, Nibilia, had taken to the streets of every city once under command of the Caliph. Glaenia had initially supported the Caliph nearly fully, despising the Sultan's policy of allowing elves and non Orthodox Turassians into their land. The call for war had come and Glaenia had fought a series of wars with their union against the Sultan. This union was known as Khet'Ur Balhaia or the faction of Khet'Ur (the city the Caliph fled to). The wars would rage for at least seventy years before the Sultanate had taken all of Etedhad's former sand. The final chapter of Glaenia's occupation was coming. The Sultanate had punished the Khet'Ur Balhaia by forcing heavy taxation that had lasted until the Glaenian independence. Furthermore martial law settled in proving the Sultanate was no less a tyrant than the long hated and remembered Despots. It comes as a surprise to many historians that it took another five hundred years before Glaenia had rose up again. Revolution Anger was clear across the lands as the after-shock of the cruel Sultan Feriez of Nin. Glaenia was the first to rise up against the tyrannical rule lead by their barbarian general; Itan Vhemptin Skal'Tu II. The rebellion initiallyy broke out after a planned over throw of the harsh governer with the hatred of the taxation of old. In the center of the city the prostitutes had seduced many of the commanders of the local guard, killing them as they laid with them, the populus (about 80% of the able-bodied) rallied as promised in the streets weilding farmer's axes, picks, and anything they could get their hands on. Meanwhile the local guard were being traped by the Shimmat Assassins. The city fell in one night to the might of the people, but they were not yet finished. Soon other cities began to riot openly against the sultan. A month after Glaenia declared independence the sultan had died leaving his son, Raaziz Al-Nin to fend from the forces. This was taken to their advantage, and the forces soon broke the siege taking to conquer other cities, but the last sultan was clever, and Glaenian arms suffered, losing many in the battles and gaining little. Morale had been lagging until a second rebellion broke out, Etehac. Etehac was lead by Berenov the Mighty, and almost instantly the southern bits of Etedhad were taken by storm from great Berenov. They seem unstoppable until the Etedhadites had rallied a large army to push the Etehac rebellion back some, but this proved only good for Glaenia who then began to sieze the north. Etehac was known for the light cavalry, while Glaenia for their axemen. In the second year of the rebellion Glaenia had become the major faction of the three, taking the city of Nibilia into their grasp. Raaziz was dismissed after this by his very surviving legion lining side by side with their spears arching upwards so the Sultan may walk under them. He kneeled to Itan himself and surrenered his remaining lands, this had earned his own life to be spared. Finally the two factions, the blue army and the Etehac had minor skirmishes. Itan and Berenov met face to face in Khet'Ur. The two fought like lions, but in the end Itan won not by strength and skill, but by lack of honor and dirty tricks. A sacred grove was built there in memories of Berenov and the rebellion. It was accepted that Glaenia would be the empire of the sands. Rise to Glory Under Itan the soil of Glaenia spread wide, his first action was moving northward into the untamed barrens north of them, home to Shimmat Elves, the last free herds of Minotaur, and the Grok Orcs. Itan had known where the Shimmat were located, as his wife and love was from Shimmat, and he had met her there as a slave. The Blue Armies of Glaenia had assulted the Shimmat's three great cities taking them for their own in a rather quick war. It had been three months before their lands had been Glaenia, rebellions would have been wide-spread had Itan not been influenced by his wife, Azsharis Skal'Tu, to spare her people from slavery or slaughter. For the most part they had been left semi-independant under Itan's reign. It had been what most scholars say two weeks before the inevidable conflict with the Grok Tribes and Kiz's Herd had clashed, the Glaenians naturally viewed the Minotaur as holy beasts of Tyurz and hoped helping conqurt the Grok Tribes would bring them close togeather. Instead all that had been done was give Kiz more man-power where in-which the factions of Kiz and Glaenia had been in conflict. Kiz had a larger army by a great deal, and Itan had been more hesitant to achieve victory due to his wife's possible pregnancy. In the height of this conflict Glaenia had been pushed back to the city of Glaenia its self and all cities northwards had been sacked. It would be here an amazing thing happened, and Kiz the Ravager, leading an assult agaisnt the walls of Glaenia would find himself slain by the dagger of a prostitute named Saribah. The armies broke after finding their leader dead, and after tearing Saribah into pieces the Herd's men had fled. Glaenians on their hoofs, soon Kiz's empire would be taken, and all minotaur who even dared to speak against Glaenia found himself in chains and enslaved. This law had lead way to a great conflict where a Minotaur named Tyurz of Ghaaz lead a peaceful slave revolt resulting in a massacre. Soon the rest of the untamed lands south of Loshedanda would be taken, the policies left to the Minotaur extended to all triumphed over in this march. Category:Turas